


Arthur`s tear (POEM)

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Depression, Other, Philosophy, Poetry, Sadness, teras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Poetry *from the perspective of Arthurs tear*
Kudos: 2





	Arthur`s tear (POEM)

Born behind the intensivity of his eyes

I come into this world

See what he sees

Blurring his sight

Blurring his mind

With sadness

Leaving his body

So he can free himself

From the tension

I feel while sliding down

Those painted cheeks

Smooth he is

A home to me

I can see his lips shaking

An earthquake

For a tiney tear like me


End file.
